


Amortenia Incidents

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortenia, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, room of requirements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: And I look at him, tenderly, and whisper back, "Yes. Yes she meant me, Potter. Now are you going to tell the whole school about it? That I'm bloody gay and in love with the Boy Who Lived?" Looking down at my shoes, I become aware that Potter is much closer than I realized. Feeling his hand cupping my chin, gently bringing my face up to meet his gaze. His- loving gaze. Oh. Not what I first expected.





	

(Draco's POV)

 

I walk into my potions class. Ugh, having to share a lesson with those sappy Gryffindors again, will there be no end to the torture? I smirk as the rest of the class file in little by little. I wonder where Potter is? No doubt he will be sitting with Weasley and Granger, as per usual, the golden trio, sickening really...

Glancing up, I see Potter enter the room, Granger and Weasley accompanying him. I guessed correctly, then. I turn my attention to Snape, who is explaining what we will be brewing today.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be brewing amortenia. Now which of you blubbering dimwits can possibly explain to me what this is?" Looking around, and, as usual, ignoring Granger's hand hovering eagerly in the air, looks to me.

"Draco?" He sneers.

"Amortenia is a very strong love potion. It requires complex brewing and smells of the person you desire, or love, most." I say, glancing smugly at Granger. Does her good not to be the centre of every teacher's attention.

I realise I've zoned out from what professor Snape is saying and, after briefly scolding myself, snap my focus back to the lesson.

"... you will be working in pairs for this today. And no, wait, before you start merrily pairing up with your friends, note that I have chosen today's partners. Let's see, Granger and Parkinson, Finnigan with Zabini, Weasley....." Snape trailed off as my mind momentarily shut down. Who would I be partnered with? At least it's not that mudblood Granger, that would be hell, the know-it-all.....

"Malfoy and Potter..."

What?

What? No!

I look up rapidly to see Potter warily sitting down next to me, carefully, as if I'll blow up at any given moment. After considering this for a second, I decide that this is actually quite accurate. I raise my hand, interrupting Snape's lecture about "how to not mess up this potion, though Merlin knows what Longbottom will end up making it into..." and asking,

"Isn't there anyone other than... potter... that I could be paired up with? I watch Snape slowly smirk.

"That would be a no, Mr Malfoy, and kindly refrain from interrupting my lessons next time, or I will not be so kind as to responding."

I look down at my desk in defeat. I'm stuck with the Boy Who Lived. Just great. I see Pansy smirking over at me- and I mime cutting off her head with my hands- if she says one measly word to anyone about my crush on Potter she will be breathing her last breaths by the end of today. Her smile widens at my miming, tilting her head a little to indicate Potter glancing at the two of us and slightly smiling, amused. I glare back as I feel a slight flush rising in my cheeks.

Snape finally finishes his demonstration and we are left to do it ourselves. Potter is slightly awkward with his movements, I note, as he nearly knocks over a jar of beetles and sets it right again with slightly shaking hands. Not usually like this, I wonder what he's thinking. He looks up to see me studying me and shyly smiles, as I shake my head and start to get to work.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

What seems like seconds, but must have been at least half an hour later, the amortenia is ready. Harry -- no, Potter, leans over it and inhales. A wide smile spreads over his face as he breathes in what attracts him most. I elbow him slightly out of the way.

"Whats the matter Potter? Thinking of Ginny again?" I raise my voice slightly, so more people can hear.

"At least Harry can get into a loving relationship by his personality and affection alone, Malfoy," I hear Granger say in an innocent but stern tone of voice. I look down at my amortenia in defeat and inhale Potter's scent. Rain, broom polish, vanilla and a faint smell of apple. Strange combination. Unguarded, a smile finds its way onto my lips and I stand there, letting myself feel happy for a minute. Letting my mind wander away from my problems, the impending doom of Voldemort rising again, the stress of school work, letting it all drift away- but letting myself be caught off guard.

"What do you smell, Malfoy? Must be good to put an actual smile on your face," comments Potter, leaning in to light-heartedly and gently push my arm a little.

"Yeah, it makes me happy," I say, before realising what I just said and frantically trying to think of something else to say before he thinks I'm --

"Ahh, yes darling," I hear Pansy purr. "This certain dark haired Gryffindor has Draco very happy...

Potter looks at her, confused. She smiles sweetly back.

"Draco has a crush on a Gryffindor?" He asks, confused. I allow myself to smile slightly at his confused expression, so cute, before-

"Yes dear, and I'm talking to him right now!" Pansy sweetly says, then with a wide smile at me, turns around to fill Granger in, who is looking very amused and not surprised at all, triumphant even.

Potter turns to me, sweetly confused, and quietly asks, "Did Pansy mean me?"

And I look at him, tenderly, and whisper back, "Yes. Yes she meant me, Potter. Now are you going to tell the whole school about it? That I'm bloody gay and in love with the Boy Who Lived?" Looking down at my shoes, I become aware that Potter is much closer than I realized. Feeling his hand cupping my chin, gently bringing my face up to meet his gaze. His- loving gaze. Oh. Not what I expected.

"I like you too, Malfoy. It's you I can smell right now, with this amortenia brewing. It's you, and has always been you," he breathes.

I just look at him, floundering, unsure of what to do. At last I come to a decision and let the grin that I was holding back flood back onto my face and I cover Potter's hand with my own. I would kiss him- oh yes, definitely- but there's no way I'm giving Pansy something to tease me about later.

"Ok class, clear up your cauldrons and then get out of my classroom," Snape bellows, and the class around Harry and I all move to put their stuff away so they can hurry away to lunch.

Harry turns to me and quickly whispers, "room of requirements, five minutes after we leave the classroom. Deal?" 

I look at him, smile. "Deal." And I don't think I've ever seen someone pack up their potions equipment so quickly in my life. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

I nervously walk into the room of requirements on trembling legs. What's going to happen? I check one last time over my shoulder that no one is following me as I close the door behind me. I drag my gaze up from the floor as my eyes meet the most beautiful sight I have ever had the pleasure of looking at. 

Displayed around me are sofas, with lots of fluffy pillows and blankets covering them and most of the floor, a big fire on the far end of the room to keep it warm and, right in the centre of it all, the most fluffy blanket you've ever seen with a wicker basket laid on it, full to bursting point with food. Harry is sitting on it, a bashful expression on his face. 

"Is this ok?" He asks, his gaze shyly meeting mine and holding it captive. I gaze into his emerald eyes, eyes that I could just dive right into and never come back from.  

"Of course," I breathe, "it's so sweet!"

Harry sighs in relief and motions for me to sit down with him. I sit down next to him and ask, "but why? Why me?"

To which he looks at me with a more loving expression than I have ever seen, and replies, "because you are you, Draco"- and my heart does a flip at the sound of my first name on his lips- "and you are perfect and I've had a crush on you since first year. That's why."

I caress his cheek with my thumb. "And the same goes for you, Harry. We've been so dumb haven't we?"

"Yeah, we could have just been together all these years instead of Pansy having to literally have to spell it out for us," Harry laughs, leaning into my touch. 

"Well you can't undo the past, but we can certainly enjoy the present," I say quietly. Harry leans in a little, his breath grazing my cheek, his hand covering mine just as I had done in the potions classroom. 

Harry's hand leaves mine, only to wrap his arm around my waist where we are sitting, the other arm following as he leans his forehead against mine. I laugh softly at the feeling and wrap my other arm around his shoulders, leaving my hand where it is on his cheek. I don't know who made the first real move, but suddenly our lips are touching, we're kissing, his lips feel so soft and seem to mould perfectly against mine. His arms tighten slightly around my waist, gently pulling me closer to him. I do the same to him, lost in the bliss of his lips, silky soft but sending lightning bolts of energy coursing through me. Our first kiss together- and I can't imagine it any other way.

We simultaneously lean back apart to catch our breath, our foreheads still touching lightly. I laugh softly again, wrapping both arms around him this time to bring him into a hug. Harry suddenly stands up, bringing me with him, carries me over to the sofa closest to the fire. He gently sets me down there and sits down next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his neck- which smells just like my amortenia. He buries his face in my hair and hugs me back, breathing me in, and I can't remember a time when I was happier. I bring him in for another kiss. As we break apart, I hear him whisper something almost intelligible. A very soft, "I love you so much, Draco." And my breathing hitches. He loves me.  _He loves me._ I smile against his shoulder and whisper back, 

"I love you too, Harry. So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was satisfactory for you all! Pleas let me know in the comments what you thought- it really does mean so much to me to get feed back and know what to improve on! Hope everyone enjoyed it and enjoy the rest of your day /night! 
> 
> *hugs* xoxo


End file.
